


Ogryzki

by Regalia1992



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Original Work, Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, bazgrolnik, formy krótkie, poezja, rymowanki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Nieskończone opowiadania. Zaczątki opowiadań. Teksty, które nie trafiły do oryginalnych rozdziałów, a są zbyt krótkie i mało fabularne, by zamienić je na opowiadanie.





	1. Bitwy techników - ekonomik kontra historycy

**Author's Note:**

> Coś a'la schowek, może? 
> 
> Zaczęło się od tego, że w draftach miałam opowiadanie, minął termin i zniknęło. A ja zapomniałam zapisać.

\- ... zaprosi cię na randkę a ty co? Przedstawisz mu zasady rachunkowości? On nie będzie chciał rozmawiać o szubieniczkach! A jak będzie chciał rozmawiać, no o, powiedzmy, bitwie pod Grunwaldem, to co? Powiesz mu, że nie, nie umiesz historii, bo byłaś chora? Dlatego właśnie trzeba się uczyć..

\- Bitwa pod Grunwaldem? Jak chłopak chciałby o tym mówić?

\- Twój przyszły?

\- Bynajmniej.

\- To zmień chłopaka.

\- I co? Ja mu będę nawijała o zasadzie podwójnego zapisu, a on mi wyrecytuje utwory Jana Chryzostoma? Utknę z kartką na plecach "Kocham szesnastowiecznego banitę".


	2. Bitwy techników - ekonomik i  engliszowiec kontra przechodzeń

\- Tłumacz mi. Uczyłaś się w szkole, no bo pamiętasz gimnazjum, a pan nie bardzo po polsku umie.

\- Mogę spróbować, ale ja ni cholery nie znam się. Jedynie takie proste rzeczy, droga, lewo, pieprz mnie bez pamięci na tylnym siedzeniu poloneza. Jak zacznie pytać o coś skomplikowanego...

\- To ci pomogę.

\- No ty mi pomożesz, wielkie mi co.

\- Ej, też miałam angielski! Co z tego, że na podstawie. Damy radę, jakby co to reszta na migi czy coś. Weź się może przedstaw nas najpierw.

\- No dobrze. Um... Good morning, hello.

\- Morning. Do you speak english?

\- Yes, I cannot. Can I have name in your place?

\- ... what?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Po ciszy wnioskuję, że żeś mu nie lada petardę gramatyczną pieprzła, dobra robota.


	3. Granat miłości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Divinity Original Sin.
> 
> Przez przypadek Łowczyni uderzyła w Ifrana granatem miłości. Jednak to nie jej osobą mężczyzna jest oczarowany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pomysł z którym utknęłam. Niby miałam plan, ale coś nie pykło i raczej nie dokończę tego tekstu.

\- Uważaj!

Ifan odwrócił się w stronę Łowczyni. W głowę uderzył go otwarty flakon i różowa ciecz rozlała się po jego twarzy. Akurat w trakcie walki. Gdyby nie Książę, który zauważył ruszające z szarżą na człowieka szkieletory i bombery Ifan pewnie leżałby na ziemi i konał. A tak przynajmniej tylko leżał na ziemi i starał się oczyścić twarz z różowego pyłu. Jaszczur stanął przy nim, zasłaniając go od ataku nieprzyjaciela.

\- Dalej, wstawaj - powiedział Książę, podnosząc kolegę z ziemi. Rękawicą wytarł pył pokrywajacy twarz mężczyzny. - Dasz radę dalej walczyć?

\- Tak - odpowiedział z cielęcym wzrokiem Ifan. Chwycił Księcia za dłoń. - Aaale masz piękne oczy?

\- Co?! - wykrzyknął wyraźnie zdezorientowany Książę.

\- Kurwa, chłopaki! Nie teraz! - wrzasnęła Łowczyni, strzelając z łuku do kolejnego szkieletora. – Później sobie poromansujecie!

...

Książę odwrócił twarz w stronę Łowczyni i już chciał mu przypiec, już miał przygotowaną ripostę, kiedy zobaczył szkieletora. Wróg stał bliżej niż metr, z wyciągniętym mieczem i już miał go przeciąć, kiedy Ifan chwycił jaszczura za ramię i zasłonił go.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko mój książę...

...

\- Łowczyni! Ile to potrwa?!

\- Jakąś godzinę albo dwie.

\- Fuu, całowałem się z jaszczurkę.

\- Jak już to księcia, a nie czerwoną jaszczurkę.

...  
\- Ty, Ifan - odezwał się Łowca. Mężczyźnie nie spodobał się jego uśmieszek. - Powiedz, jakie to uczucie całować naszego księciunia?

\- Trochę bolesne.

\- Jest w tym aż tak kiepski?

\- Nie, po prostu... Chyba ma za ostre kły.


End file.
